Shooting Star
by SakuMulti
Summary: A wish upon a star leaves a cat and its owner scared, confused, and panicking. What are Ino and Karin going to say about this? ((Yeah so a start to a new era of sorts perhaps? I think I might really be back, at least for a bit. Rating may change depending on how this goes cause I have no clue. But yeah it ain't great but hey, it's better than any of the other stuff))


**Summary: A wish upon a star leaves a cat and its owner scared, confused, and panicking. What are Ino and Karin going to say about this?**

It had been a long day of school for Sakura Haruno, an average teenage high schooler with un-average pink hair, after finally finishing her finals for her sophomore year. With promises of summer hang outs and last talks with those of her friends that were leaving for the summer, Sakura was exhausted when she got home.

Though she was only a sophomore, she had rented an apartment with two of her friends, Ino Yamanaka and Karin Uzumaki, both of whom were out of town for the next month with their families for family reunions.

When looking at the trio, it was quite amazing that they were friends, let alone living together, as through all of middle school and freshman year they had had some rivalry about a crush on the "cool guy" in the school, Sasuke Uchiha. Though many don't understand quite how or why they suddenly cooled off, it went along the lines of Sakura making the move to confess one day to Sasuke and him harshly turning her down in a really rude way along the lines of "Why would I ever be interested in someone like you?" and Sakura going to the only form of comfort she knew, Ino, who, in turn, learned about how Sasuke acted and who then informed the entire school and even Karin about it. Though most of the school ignored it, having already become smitten, it did help snap some out of it and, though it took some convincing, Karin excepted it as well and eventually the crushed hopes of the formerly love-stricken girls somehow led to a close friendship between them, leading to them moving in with one another in an apartment building closer to their school compared to their families home's.

Their apartment was a fairly average one, a tv sitting on a small table with a couch and a coffee table in front of it, three beds with very little room between each one, a decently stocked kitchen, a nice-ish bathroom, and overall, they had agreed, it was a lot better than any other apartments they had seen.

Even though they shared practically everything in the apartment, from clothes to food, when Sakura had finished bring her stuff in with her the day she moved in she had brought her cat, a small golden orange tabby with beautiful blue eyes who she had named Deidara.

Though Ino and Karin were thrilled to have a cat in the apartment, they weren't prepared for how needy and loud he was. At all hours of the day he would want attention of some form from anyone who was home. He also played the favorite game with the three and had marked Sakura as his favorite, which really made sense considering he was only coming up on being a year old and she had likely raised him.

With Ino and Karin gone, Sakura had set up a nest of sorts on the other's beds so that she could have the chance of going to sleep without worrying about crushing or kicking her beloved cat in the middle of the night.

Through her days of summer Sakura had taken up small babysitting jobs for a few hours every few days to help pay for her share of the rent and in turn had to leave Deidara home alone for long amounts of time quite often, leading him to become extremely clingy as soon as she entered the door.

One day, after an especially long job that had run into the late evening, Sakura only had time to open and close the door before she felt a clawing at her leg and heard a meowing coming from below her. She bent over and picked Deidara up and began to rub his chin, causing the cat to purr in absolute delight, as she walked over into her bedroom and lied down on Ino's bed, which had been the one closest to the window.

Sakura set Deidara on the windowsill, causing the purring to lower in volume, before she leaned on the windowsill herself. "You know you're my all Deidara?" Sakura sighed out before picking up the needy cat once again and rubbing behind his ear, turning back to look out the window. "After all that's happened, what with Sasuke and moving, you've been there the entire time and have comforted me when I was at my lowest. I wonder what you'd say about all that and even what you'd say about Ino and Karin. I bet you'd be a snarky brat, wouldn't you?" She asked as she suddenly held Deidara up in front of her.

Not quite understanding the reasoning behind being suddenly lifted, Deidara did the one thing that came to mind: he licked her nose. As he did that Sakura began to laugh heartily, not having even thought about what Deidara might've done, rather expecting to get scratched in the face or some other part of her body, not a lick.  
She set Deidara in the windowsill once again and rubbed behind his ear before heading to bed, leaving her teeth and hair to be brushed the next day. As she lied down in bed, Deidara watched her until he decided she was asleep. With her being asleep, he didn't exactly know what else to do so he simply laid himself down in the windowsill and turned to watch the night go by.

As he watched the outside from his window seat, he noticed a strike of light pass through the sky until suddenly hundreds began to dash across the sky, leaving him in pure awe of how something so sudden and so quick to disappear had been so beautiful.

After a few minutes of watching the brilliant light show, Deidara remembered a night he had seen like this a few months ago, back when there was still cold, white powder everywhere, when Ino and Karin had been home. He remembered how they were complaining about how late it had been and how Ino had been trying to convince Sakura, who had been holding a much smaller Deidara in her arms so that he could see what they were doing as well, to let them go to sleep as they crowded around the window, waiting for whatever it was they were waiting for.

As Sakura was about to reply with her reasoning behind staying up late, Karin pointed tiredly up at the sky and said, "Did you see that? Like a flash of light? Or is the lack of sleep just getting to me?"

Sakura and Ino had stopped their bickering to look out the window just in time to see the beginning of another beautiful and quick paced light show and, without missing a beat, causing Ino to yell out for everyone to make a wish.

Now Deidara was a cat, and not to mention only about 8 or 9 months old at the time, so he was confused as to what they were doing, but having heard them whisper out things like "I wish for some guy to fall for me" ranging to other things like "I wish to get good grades this year" he had taken a guess that it had to be something the person wanted. He himself decided to wish for a day where the trio would stay home and give attention to him and nothing else. Low and behold, the day after the next, a blizzard had caused a snow day and a power outage, leaving the girls nothing to do but sleep, eat, and pay attention to him.

He decided that he would make another wish as the lights continued to poor from the sky. His wish was simple, at least in his mind. All he wanted was to be someone or something that could be with Sakura, wherever she went, whatever she did, and he wanted to be able to talk with her. Although he knew it would take a while, he stayed and watched the lights until they finished and he couldn't see any traces of any more starting up and once he concluded that they were all indeed done he climbed into bed, at the foot of Ino's bed, which Sakura had currently taken residence on because she had been too tired to move the small distance to her own bed.

He supposed this was a good life, whether or not he could be with Sakura all the time, at least he got to spend most of his time with her. And with that thought the year old cat finally fell asleep and dreamed about what outcomes might come about from his wish, seeing as they seemed so reliable from his experience with his last one.

He slept into the next day, only to be abruptly awoken by his beloved, but occasionally annoying, owner, Sakura, screaming bloody murder, causing him to attempt to make himself seem larger and to look for the cause of the screaming, only to see Sakura pointing to himself.

He tried to climb around the bed, looking for anything strange that might cause her to scream like she was doing, only to trip up on his legs. He hadn't had that problem since he was a small kitten, he thought irritably, looking at his legs to see what the problem was only to see four hairless limbs, similar to the kind of limbs Sakura had protruding from her body.

Confused and becoming frightened himself he attempted to meow only to come out with some strange sound of multiple garbled words. Sakura had calmed down to a large enough extent as to throw a blanket over him, though he hadn't understood why, until she started practically interrogating him.

"Who are you are what are you doing in my house?" She asked pulling a chair up to the bed as the strange man looked at her as if she had grown a third head.

As if on cue, the alarm clock went off, signaling that it was time to feed Deidara. "Ugh, hold on and stay there, I need to feed my cat." Sakura said, beginning to walk off towards the exit of the room before hearing shuffling from the bed and hearing the mattress groan as a heavy body lifted off of it. Sakura turned around and hurriedly pushed the large man back onto the bed before running to the three girl's shared closet and pulling out an oversized night gown that had been a mock present for Karin from Ino and Sakura and threw it towards the man before beginning to attempt to leave the room once again only to hear the sound of the night gown and the sheets falling to the ground and another loud groan from the bed.

She turned around to see the naked man in _all_ of his glory as she became a dark crimson before looking down to the floor to find the missing article of clothing just to find it right in front of him. She bent down and picked up the gown before ushering the man to walk towards her.

He did so, though quite sloppily from what she had been able to see from the corner of her eye, until she held her hand out to stop him. She hurriedly pulled the gown over his head and pulled it to his knees before feeling that she could finally leave the room without worrying about turning around to see a strange naked man. Though she hadn't like the idea of the man following her at all, it was some small consolation that now he had an article of clothing covering that part of him.

As she went over to Deidara's bowl and filled it up, she waited and watched the bowl, waiting for her needy cat to come out from wherever he had been to eat his food. She was startled when she heard the man at her side start walking towards the bowl.

He looked at it confusedly, as if he had never seen one before, before attempting to bend over and, from what Sakura could tell, make attempts to try and eat the food that had been placed out.

It would've been almost comedic, Sakura mused lightly, what with a man in an oversized nightgown without his arms through the sleeves trying to eat cat food. She agreed with herself that it would have indeed been comedic had the man not have suddenly appeared in her bed overnight.

After watching the poor man attempt to reach the food from his bent over position in front of the bowl for a few minutes she dragged him over to the couch that had been set in front of the coffee table and told him to stay there as she walked off to look around her room.

Sakura was starting to get worried, she hadn't heard or seen Deidara since she went to sleep the night before. She started calling for him while checking his usual hiding spots, the closet and under the beds, until she heard the dreaded sound of shuffling coming from the doorway of the room.

She looked up only to confirm her fears; the man had come back and was now walking towards her.

She hadn't known what else to do and as her luck would have it, he covered the distance from the door to the bed closest to the window quickly and when he finally got to her he started to rub against her and make, what sounded like at least, poorly executed purring sounds.

Sakura was in shock and was frozen from said shock and embarrassment. Not only had this man come from nowhere, having likely broken into her house no less, but he was also acting like he was a cat or something. Wait, what?

Sakura thought about it, ignoring the man rubbing up against her. Strange man at the foot of her bed, where she knew Deidara liked to sleep? He couldn't really walk steadily either, not to mention the fact he tried to eat Deidara's food. Followed her everywhere, didn't seem to talk. She dreaded the conclusion she came to, not to mention she knew it was scientifically impossible!

Putting aside all rational thinking, Sakura looked down at the man who was now rubbing against her, using most of his weight now, trying to get her attention. Sighing in defeat, Sakura slowly brought her hand onto the man's head, which had been lying on her stomach, and started to rub it. He started making that weird sound of attempted purring again. She frowned, turning his head up so that she could look in his face, before she started speaking. "Is that you Deidara?"

She dreaded the answer, both because that would mean she'd no longer have her cat, per say anyways, and the fact that the man standing in front of her _was her cat_ really didn't help.

She watched as his lips moved and a mumble of 'yes?' came out. She nearly fainted as soon as she heard him. This was real. This was her cat. But not her cat? What does she refer to him as now? I guess for now she just needed to worry about how her beloved cat became a strange man.

"Alright then, Deidara, what happened to you? Why are you, well… not a cat?" Sakura asked awkwardly, holding his head still with one hand while rubbing the back of her neck with the other. He stared up at her with his light blue eyes before answering, or more mumbling just barely coherently, though excitedly. "Beautiful lights filled the sky! Few months ago something about wishes and it came true so another wish! And it came true too!"

She stared at him. He could at least understand her and talk, though she felt there were some things she could teach him. But 'beautiful lights'? What could they have- oh. It all clicked for Sakura, he must've wished upon a shooting star, the meteor shower that had been scheduled for the night before. 'That's crazy though! It's not like wishing on shooting stars actually grants your wish! It's just a fun thing people like to do, there's nothing that backs it up!' Sakura continued to mentally rant for another few seconds before she relented, seeing the results of something, shooting star or not, in front of her.

Deidara made a little groan while nudging at her, making her focus back on him. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Sakura started worriedly, not quite knowing how to properly care for her newly transformed pet.

A few seconds went by that were filled with a growl of a stomach from Deidara, making Sakura realize what needed to be done. She started leading Deidara out the door to the kitchen before stopping abruptly and turning around to face him again.

She observed he was about two inches taller than her and his hair was longer than her shoulder length hair by at least three inches as she reached into each of the arm holes of the nightgown and carefully maneuvering his arms out from their unnecessary prison.

She started on her way again, lightly dragging Deidara behind her while the latter moved his new appendages around, having been much more comfortable once they had been brought out of their fabric confinement.

After some maneuvering around the apartment to the kitchen, Sakura sat Deidara at a table and started to make some simple scrambled eggs for the both of them. It hadn't taken long to make the eggs, honest, but for Deidara it seemed that every second that went by was a minute as he was able to smell the food but was unable to consume it as it had yet to be finished and the fact that Sakura had fallen asleep without feeding him the night before really wasn't helping him keep his stomach from growling more.

When Sakura set the eggs in front of him along with silverware, he stared at both strangely. Never before had he seen such _yellow_ food before and what were these metal staffs for? What had she expected him to do with them?

He looked up to look at her, wanting to know what he was supposed to do with this, and saw that she had picked up the four pronged metal instrument she had set beside the food and had started to stab the yellow substance and stuck it in her mouth.

He looked at the pronged item before picking up and attempting to hold it how Sakura was. Managing to get a grip on the thing, he slowly started stabbing and putting the strange yellow food into his mouth until he finished. The flavor was far different from his usual food but he couldn't place if that was a good or bad thing.

When he finished he looked back up to Sakura, wondering what to do now. Noticing she wasn't paying attention to him he started trying to meow, forgetting that his meows now formed actual words. "Heyyy! Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy! Heyyyyyy!" Deidara let out loudly, causing Sakura to look back at him, frowning.

"If you need my attention you don't need to be so loud, you might bother the neighbors." Sakura spoke as she picked up both of their dishes and put them away. "You need to learn to wait and to be quiet, not to mention everything else you'll need in day-to-day life." Sakura rambled on like this until she came back to sit at the table and she was about to start up again before she paled.

Having not seen his owner change color so quickly before, Deidara was quite shocked and didn't know what to do. He just tried reaching one of his upper hairless appendages towards her to see if she was ok, as he had done to check on her before his change when he still had smaller limbs. As he neared his target, her lower arm, she shot up from her chair and, from what Deidara could see, became more normal and went back to ranting, though about something he didn't quite understand.

"Oh this is _not_ good! I'm going to the pool with Hinata in a couple days what will I do with him?! God I'm not ready for this, I never signed up for this. Cats shouldn't become human as it is and now I need to take care of a human instead of a cat! We don't have clothes for a guy! He's taller than us! What do I do just stroll out to a store with him in that stupid nightgown and hope no one calls the cops for a shady looking guy in a nightgown?!" Sakura continued to fret and bring up other issues with her new roommate before it clicked in her head that, yes, he did actually need clothes and that he wouldn't be able to get them himself.

She sighed again, turning to look at Deidara who, in turn was looking at her confusedly, eyebrows furrowed and mouth set to a frown. After looking at him for a bit, going up and down his body to get a guess about how tall and how wide his clothes would need to be.  
Once she finished, she rubbed her forehead before dragging her hand down her face, pulling her cheek down with her hand before it went back in place once her hand left her face to point at Deidara.

"Alright, I need you to stay here and not to make much noise. I'll set out some fruit and turn on the tv for you so you have something to do. If you hear someone at the door do not open it under any circumstances or even move from where you are when someone comes by. I'll be back soon with some clothes for you." Sakura said as she started pulling on her shoes and a hat to keep the sun out of her eyes. She hadn't changed from the night before so she was still stuck in a short-sleeved, light blue t-shirt and a pair of black, knee-length khakis. The hat was a light gray but she hadn't taken time to worry about appearances as she closed the blinds, repeated the 'do not open the door under any circumstances and be quiet' speech again, though quicker as she walked out the door.

Deidara sat at the table for a bit until he felt it was safe to move. He did so slowly, still trying to adjust to his new, elongated limbs, until he reached the couch where he sat down before spreading out onto his stomach to watch whatever Sakura had turned on. He groaned; it was the news. Of all things to turn on she had to turn on the news.

Deidara sighed himself, deciding he had nothing else to do until Sakura got back, and watched the reporters talk about summer and celebrations that would be coming up soon. He rolled his eyes and looked at the back of the couch until he fell asleep. What point was there to be up if there was nothing to do? He'd followed that thinking his entire life and he thought it worked pretty well to make time go back quicker.

Sakura groaned as she walked through the streets to get to the nearby outlet mall. Ino was the one with a license, why did she have to be gone now of all times. It wasn't nearly as long a walk as she would make it out to be, though, as it was just down a couple streets with only two crosswalks that needed to be passed to get to it.

By the time she got to the mall, it had started to get packed. Parents with bratty kids were everywhere; Sakura supposed it was because everyone waited until summer vacation started to actually go shopping for summer gear.

She made her way through the mall quickly, finding a cheap second hand store that Ino had previously made fun of, saying something along the lines of 'if it's been brought back it must not be that good'. Walking into the store Sakura couldn't exactly say she disagreed with the blonde teen, there was nothing but junk.

Looking around with a frown on her face, Sakura went over to what appeared to be the men's clothing area. She didn't quite know what size Deidara was exactly but she had taken a guess that he was smaller than her dad but bigger than Karin's cousin, Naruto.  
Having gone shopping with Karin before for presents for Naruto, Sakura knew what sizes to look out for and having helped her parents with laundry when she had lived with them helped her know what the maximum size should be.

After spending a good twenty minutes looking through the sections, having not found anything that fit into the size specifications, Sakura sighed dejectedly, how was it this hard to find some simple clothes for someone? As she reached the last rack of men's clothing, as if by some miracle, she found a pair of baggy black cargo pants that would be around the right size and, unfortunately, found a tropically designed red shirt with white floral patterns. She hated the idea of having to get it, but with no other option rearing its head, she was stuck with it.

She picked up some dollar sandals that she didn't think would last long before going over the necessities of what he would need. She had a shirt, some pants, and shoes for him. What else would he- oh.

She sighed, embarrassed about having forgotten that he would, indeed, need underwear. She tossed the shirt and pants overs her arm and held the sandals with her fingers as she went to a section of the store that seemed to feature bagged items, saying things like 'unopened!' and 'practically new!' Though she hated the idea of shopping for underwear and had wanted to get it over with as soon as she could, she decided it would be the best bet to go for some new, she emphasized as she couldn't stand the thought of buying some of the used underwear that had been available, baggy underwear that he could move around in.

She laughed, picking up a pair she thought would be a decent fit if not a little big, she sounded just like one of those baby commercials. She couldn't really deny though, she was stuck raising her cat-turned-human just like a toddler. Though lucky for her he was a very intelligent 'toddler'.

As the cashier rang up the items, she thought about the fact he had been doing so well by himself, seeming to have adjusted quickly to his new body, and that perhaps she should go about a different way of teaching him things about what to do as he was already so far along as it was.

With a good bye to the kind cashier, she left the store and headed on her way home, desperately hoping that nothing had happened when she had left as she crossed the last crosswalk of her journey and now only had another block till she got to the apartment. She looked down at the bag on her shoulder, paranoid that somehow the clothes would fly away and leave her with the gowned cat man.

She couldn't hold in the laugh as she walked, likely confusing those walking around her. 'Cat man,' She mused, 'It sounded like a superhero's name.' he idea of her bratty cat being a hero just brought more fits of giggles and laughs out of her throat as she struggled to keep a straight face up until she got to the door of the apartment.

As soon as she stuck her key in the door she just broke down laughing, struggling to unlock the door and pull out the key, having been shaking too much from laughing.

She hadn't known what she had expected but within the near hour she was gone nothing in the room was wrecked or moved and she had to give her cat props, he was needy but he listened well. Having gone back to thinking about her new cat-human roommate, Sakura started looking for him and quickly found him sprawled out face down on the couch, sleeping away the day.

She figured he had earned the nap, having not wreaked havoc upon her home while she had been gone, and left him to be, setting the bag on the coffee table in front of the couch before taking off her hat and heading to her room to change into some different clothes.

Since she didn't plan on having to leave the apartment again for another day she decided to change into pajamas and, her feeling tired herself, fell onto her bed and fell asleep only a few minutes after having settled down.

She didn't know how she was going to deal with this but she knew she could handle it. As long as he didn't turn out to be as big of a brat she had joked about him being anyways.

Author's Note: Goddddddd like yeah totally someone would just instantly accept their cat was a human like god im so stupid so yeah if you like it I guess I might be continuing it for once? And if you don't like it, well, I can understand.  
Also a note for myself you don't need to worry about this; a 1-year-old cat has reached adulthood, the equivalent of 18 human years

maybe the spacing will be fixed now? ughhhh


End file.
